thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollow City
This article is about the book written by Ransom Riggs. For other meanings, see Hollow City (disambiguation). SPOILER ALERT! Hollow City is the sequel to Ransom Riggs's novel Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. It was released on January 14, 2013. It is the second book in Ransom Riggs's first Peculiar Children trilogy. It starts right after the first book ends, and focuses on the rise of a terrifying antagonist with the name of Caul, who is also Miss Peregrine's brother. Characters: Main Characters Our hero.png|Jacob Portman: Our hero, who can see and sense hollowgast.|link=Jacob Portman Emma Bloom.png|Emma Bloom: A girl who can make fire with her hands, formerly involved with Jacob's grandfather.|link=Emma Bloom Bronwyn Circle.jpg|Bronwyn Bruntley: An unusually strong girl.|link=Bronwyn Bruntley Hugh2.jpg|Hugh Apiston: A boy whose stomach is infested with bees which he protects and commands.|link=Hugh This website isnt that safe Longer to take the full effect. Only starting with his feet disappearing, then it travels upward making his legs completely disappear. It is said that soon his whole body will become invisible just like Millard's. Minor Characters: Setting Introductory Quote... (This is Part of the first Book) Plot The story begins immediately from where the first novel left off. Emma was Kissing Jacob. The peculiar children rowing across sea whilst the wights pursue them in submarines, leaving Cairnholm behind them. They become caught up in a storm and one of the boats capsizes, losing some of their belongings including the important Map of Days. They reach the island and see blimps controlled by wights above them. They rest in a cave whilst hiding from the wights but they soon reach the beach in their submarines causing the children to flee into the forest. They managed to evade the wights during the night. In the evening the children read a story from the Tales of the Peculiar chose by Miss Peregrine about a giant named Cuthbert who rescues peculiar animals from hunters by lifting them onto a mountain, creating a menagerie of peculiar animals. Cuthbert kills one of the hunters by stamping on him, the next day a witch hired by the hunters family comes to turn him into stone and he sinks into a lake. Unbelievably Claire discovers a lake with a rock formation that looks like a giant's head. Emma decides to wade out to the rock and climbs into the mouth of the formation, discovering a new time loop. The new time loop turns out to be exceedingly dangerous however, when they encounter a hollowgast bent on eating them. After destroying it a feral man leaps out and tries to attack the peculiars, stopped by a talking bulldog by the name of Addison McHenery. He thanks the peculiars for killing the hollowgast and aplogises for his friend (the human) for attacking them. The peculiars meet Miss Wren's menagerie which includes a various odd creatures. The bulldog, Addison MacHenry, was brought to this loop by another ymbryne named Miss Wren who they learn has left for London to help her ymbryne sisters. Miss Wren is the only remaining uncaptured ymbryne. Her spies, a flock of peculiar pigeons, have told her that the ymbrynes have been captured and are being held in punishment loops which were originally designed to hold wights. Now the wights and their hollows are guarding these loops. With all of the ymbrynes captured, there will be no one to maintain the time loops and they will collapse. The peculiars decide to reveal Miss Peregrine to Addison and explain to him that she is unable to revert back to human form. Addison is certain Miss Peregrine has been poisoned so that she cannot change back. He tells the peculiars that they must find another ymbryne to help her change. The more time Miss Peregrine spends as a bird, the less likely she will be able to return to human form. Addison tells Emma and Jacob that she has at most three more days before returning to human form will become impossible. The Peculiars decide they must go to London to find Miss Wren and have her heal Miss Peregrine. Addison tries to dissuade them, telling them the loops are guarded by hollows. However, Emma and Jacob realize this is the only way they can save Miss Peregrine. Claire and Fiona stay behind at Miss Wren's loop as Claire is too ill to travel and Fiona wants to look after her. Addison gives the children bundles of Armageddon eggs (explosive eggs) and peculiar sheep sweaters. The children say goodbye and return back to the 1940s, instantly chased by a band of wights with dogs they jump onto the back of a traveling gypsy wagon. The band of gypsies eventually shelter them from the wights because both peculiars and gypsies are outsiders. When the children leave the camp to board a train to London, the wights capture them along with the gypsies that welcomed them the night before. Mr. White, the wight in charge, tortures the gypsies in front of the children until Hugh, the bee controlling peculiar, unleashes a swarm upon the wights that kill all 6 of them. Since only another ymbryne can alleviate Miss Peregrine's condition, they hurry on to London by train. The children arrive in a war torn London, they rush through a crowd of refugees and begin to travel through the capitals streets. The bombed capital offers even more dangers than the countryside. Consulting the Tales again, the kids read a passage called the Pigeons of St. Paul's which describes the peculiar animals that reside at the renowned cathedral. Knowing that Miss Wren has an affinity for peculiar animals, they find the pigeons in a ruined time loop below the cathedral. In this same time loop, they find two boys Joel and Peter hiding in the tomb explaining that Hollows and wights attacked their loop killing everyone. The two boys lead them to the entrance of a well which Millard, Emma, Horace and Jacob explore. In a house they find another peculiar child Melina Manon (a telekinetic). Melina threatens them believing them to be wights but Horace begins to talk about Melina's past saying he saw it in one of his dreams. Melina then begins to trust them but Jacob senses two Hollows coming so they flee back into the loop. Barely escaping the crypt, the children flee into a London air raid still being chased by Hollows. They run into a random house where they meet two sisters Esme an Sam. They hide with the two sisters as the bombs continue to drop on London. They learn that the army tried to separate the two sisters during the evacuation process but Sam the eldest would never allow it so they've been hiding in their home ever since. Esme begins crying from the bombings so Enoch uses his power to make his clay soldiers dance making Esme laugh. Jacob realises that the Hollows will sense Enoch's power and they suddenly hear the Hollows charging through the door. The children begin to flee telling Sam and Esme to hide in the bathroom. They run from the Hollows into the street but a bomb explodes on the house, killing the Hollows. The children emerge from the rubble, seeing that the peculiar sheep wool sweaters protected them from the debris. They frantically search for Esme and Sam in the rubble, finding Esme still in the bath tub and Sam impaled through the chest. The children are horrified that Sam is surely dead but she seems fine. There is a huge hole in her chest but no blood or gore. It appears that Sam is peculiar. An ambulance arrives on the scene but the driver faints when he sees the hole in Sam's chest. The children argue whether they should steal the ambulance or not but Miss Peregrine punctures the tires with her beak. They begin to follow one of Melina's peculiar pigeons and ask Sam and Esme to join them but Sam dismisses them as she begins to help the ambulance driver. They follow the pigeon into the London underground through huddles of refugees, a locked door stands before them. The peculiar pigeon knows the code but doesn't cooperate with them. Miss Peregrine squabbles with the bird telling the children the code by tapping the numbers with her feet. Miss Peregrine shockingly breaks the pigeons neck, killing it angering the children. They enter a tourist loop and dress themselves to the loops time period to blend in. The loop leads them to a circus. While wandering the circus, a peculiar boy directs them to a building that is frozen by ice despite the warm weather. Outside this building, they find Miss Wren who leads them inside the peculiar headquarters of the frozen edifice that prevents wights from entering. They find out that Hollows and wights had attacked the headquarters and in a panic a young girl named Althea used her powers of ice to freeze the entire building including the hollows and wights. During Miss Peregrine's healing at the hands of Miss Wren, Millard, an invisible scholar, discovers that the wights extract peculiar souls then consume them in order to pass through time loops. They talk to Sergei, a folding man who tells them that he wants to create an army to fight the wights and the hollowghasts. With this knowledge, the group gathers around Miss Peregrine and Miss Wren for the final moments of Miss Peregrine's transformation. Instead of their kind caretaker, Caul Peregrine, Miss Peregrine's wight brother, emerges from the falcon form. The children realize that they took the wrong falcon from the submarine. Caul tells them he has the place surrounded by wights and that he has attacked and raided the peculiar menagerie taunting the children about Claire and Fiona's fates. They attempt to hold Caul prisoner but he threatens to kill Althea as her puts a sharp icicle to her throat. She begins to freeze him but the wights break the way into the building taking everyone captive. Caul then plunges the icicle into Althea's back, killing her. Caul and his fellow wights kidnap the peculiars then take them into a subway station time loop in the present, through to the London Underground, and begin loading them onto the train. But while they are trying to force Emma on, Emma heats up her hands, melts through her handcuffs, and burns one of the wights on the face, saving Jacob. Meanwhile, to Jacob's shock, Bronwyn tears Joel-and-Peter away from each other, causing them to scream and shatter the train's windows and knocking Jacob, Emma, and the wights down. Emma and the wights go unconscious immediately, while Jacob is on the brink of following suit and passing out. Jacob starts to drag Emma away from the train, but collapses from the pain. He watches in horror as the others are being loaded on the train and taken to an unknown destination. He awakens later to find himself in a train station, Emma is unconscious, with Addison licking the two in an attempt to wake them up and soothe them. He goes into a nearby phone booth to and calls his frantic dad. Jacob is about to tell his father to stay calm, when a Hollow appears, lifting up the phone booth and slamming it back down, shattering the glass. It grabs Jacob by the throat and lifts him up, slowly strangling him. Jacob, on the edge of surrendering, gives in to the pain he feels whenever a hollow is near. Deep down inside, he feels a whisper, and lets it rise, speaking in the language of the hollow and telling it to "Back off". Upon hearing this, the hollow immediately lets go of Jacob and sits back. Jacob quickly tells his Dad that he's ok, and that he loves him and his mother. Jacob hangs up and assures Addison and Emma that the hollow won't attack. Then, he turns back to the hollowgast. Speaking the hollow language, Jacob orders the Hollow to stand, and it does. Characters *Jacob Portman *Emma Bloom *Millard Nullings *Addison MacHenry *Hugh Apiston *Deirdre *Althea *The Rogue Hollow *Enoch O'Connor *Bronwyn Bruntley *Olive Abroholos Elephanta *Claire Densmore *Miss Balenciaga Wren *Sam *Esme *Grunt *Caul Peregrine *Melina Manon *Horace Somnusson *Fiona Frauenfeld *The Bone Brothers Photographs Trivia *The book is not dedicated to Ransom Riggs's wife Tahereh Mafi. Book Trailers ro:Orașul pustiu fr:Hollow City Category:Books Category:Peculiar Children series